


Take My Hand, It's You and Me

by promisejoon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Yunho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Halloween Costumes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's mainly just filth though, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mingi is a baby, Mingi's tummy gets bloated from how much Yunho cums, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Slight Crossdressing, This is also filthy, but it's only mentioned, halloween party, i love that that's a tag, it's pretty straightforward idk, just a warning, omega mingi, slight plot i guess?, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisejoon/pseuds/promisejoon
Summary: "Fuck me, Alpha." He whispers. "Break this heat. Break me. Mate me. I'm yours."Or, the one where Omega Mingi and Alpha Yunho meet at a college party and, being soulmates, Mingi's heat and Yunho's rut are triggered. Featuring adorable Yeosang and Seonghwa as Harley Quinn and the Joker, and a small cameo from Wooyoung and mentions of San in the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

When Mingi was accepted into the Honors College, he was honestly quite surprised. His parents cried as he got his first acceptance letter to the college itself, and when the letter came that he was also accepted into the Honors Program, he sobbed harder than he thinks he ever has. He was extremely proud of himself, and on his first day in college, he knew it was going to be a good one. His freshman year, since he was an Honors Student, he got to live in Courtyard; an apartment-style dorm, where he roomed with three others, shared a common space, a kitchen, and a bathroom. He loved it. It was interesting, and definitely one of his favorite parts about his college experience. Even better, the college paired him with three other Korean exchange students, where he could share in his common language and be comfortable in his new home. He was paired with Biology major Yeosang, his boyfriend and Forensic Psychologist major Seonghwa, and—another, more quiet—Veterinary Science major Wooyoung. They all got along extremely well, considering that they never knew each other before they started college. 

It wasn't until about halfway through first semester that Wooyoung revealed just how loud he really is as a person. And, with his loudness, came his habits of partying and staying up late on different websites, selling photos and videos of himself on the internet to concerning sources for easy cash. Mingi wasn't about to dish his seemingly innocent and safe enough career choice, and instead only asked for Wooyoung to tell him when he would be 'performing'—as Seonghwa liked to call it—so they would all go out and get something to eat. 

Tonight wasn't anything different. Mingi, Yeosang, and Seonghwa are currently out at dinner on Halloween; some nicer, sit-down pizza place where they were currently munching on various pasta dishes and large, homemade pizzas. They would have leftovers for days afterwards, and a lot less money in their bank accounts, but it would be worth it in the long run because Yeosang wouldn't be complaining about spending three hundred dollars at the grocery store to feed four mouths in their little apartment. Mingi sets his head in his hand, bored. Even the hostesses at the front stand are dressed up: the three women, all betas, dressed as the characters from Mosters Inc. He felt out of place, and kind of upset that he wasn't doing anything for Halloween, considering that he usually always was at some friend's house for a Halloween party or some other festive gathering. He looks at Yeosang with a pout. 

"Why can't we go out tonight?" He asks, looking between the couple. "I want to go to a Halloween party. It's a holiday, for God's sake. We should be out, dressed up, bar hopping or-or doing _something_. Not just sitting here at a pizza place dressed like broke-ass college students who have nothing better to do on a Thursday night." 

Seonghwa blinks at Mingi's choice of words, before snorting behind his hand. He turns to his boyfriend. "It seems the baby is upset," He coos to his lover. Mingi pouts harder, watching their dynamic and silently wishing he had something similar as they giggle at each other behind their hands before they kiss. 

Seonghwa is an Alpha, and Yeosang, an Omega. They were soulmates, and happened to meet at a young age. They fell in love as children, even before they both presented and it came to light that they were soulmates. Yeosang's heat and Seonghwa's rut were triggered, and ever since, the both of them have proudly shown off the matching bite marks adorning their necks as a treasure. Mingi, a single Omega who's only heat was when he presented, yearns for a love like that. Something where his Alpha will be loving, caring, _respectful._ Nothing like the shitty Alphas he meets today, on campus. The ones that try to fuck him on a whim just by smelling him.

It only took so long before Mingi started buying scent blockers. 

Seonghwa clears his throat to pull Mingi out of his thoughts, and Mingi startles a little as his attention focuses better on the other. Seonghwa smiles. "Do you want to actually go out, Mingi-yah?" He asks gently, knowing that Mingi wasn't one to party. "You've never offered to go out with Wooyoung, or even Yeosangie and I when we go out to bars. This is kind of out of the blue for you, so I'm sorry if I seem rude." He says. Mingi pouts, pushing his palm further into his face and squishing his cheek a little. He had gained some weight while in college, but it's not like he had anyone to impress, so he didn't care. In fact, it made good in times like this, when his cheeks squished up and Yeosang and Seonghwa cooed at him in turn. 

"I've always gone to Halloween parties," He whines. "I just want to dress up, go out, and have fun for once. It seems like I never do that anymore, I'm always drowning in work. They cancelled classes for tomorrow because they _knew_ that everyone was going to be way too hungover to go and learn shit." He sighs. "I just want to do something fun. Hang out with people who aren't you two." 

Seonghwa's lip twitches as it curls up into a smile. Yeosang absolutely lights up, ecstatic that Ming is finally offering to go out to a party for once. "Do you want to go to a frat party? It's a dress-up party. We could throw something together for you—Seonghwa and I were already planning on going so we have costumes already," Yeosang says excitedly, already thinking up something for his best friend to wear to the party. "It's an Alpha Gamma Pi party, so it shouldn't be _too_ crazy. Those are usually the frat parties Seonghwa and I go to when we feel like going to a party." 

Mingi nods, sitting up straighter as he already thinks of things he can throw together. "Yes. Let's do it." 

Yeosang had dolled Mingi up as a beautiful witch, and even gave him fishnets—yes, _fishnets—_and a pair of fucking _panties_ to wear beneath the lacy and all black dress he was currently wearing. He had a pretty little witch hat atop his red hair, and a pair of heeled combat boots adorned his feet when they left the apartment. Yeosang and Seonghwa dressed up as Harley Quinn and the Joker, and honestly, Mingi would _definitely_ fuck Yeosang in those little shorts, the fishnets on his thighs, the fucking wig on his head and the red lipstick across his mouth. He thinks to himself, _I should probably find someone else's house to go back to tonight, with the way that Seonghwa is looking over Yeosang._ They barely even made it out of the door when Yeosang came out in his costume, Seonghwa all over him and whispering probably extremely lewd and dirty things into his ear. Mingi just ignored it, and dragged them both out of the dorm.

And that's how they ended up here. 

Mingi, draped over a counter-top in the Alpha Gamma Pi frathouse bathroom, an Alpha caging him in by his hips, dress riding up his thighs as he's kissed. He doesn't remember getting here, honestly, too many shots of tequila and vodka running through his veins, but he doesn't mind it. It's the first kind of human contact he's had in _ages_, but even drunk-Mingi knows that he can't have sex tonight. He was, after all, still a virgin—holding out hope that, maybe, someday, he would meet his soulmate and his one and only true lover would be the one to take his virginity. 

It wasn't until he pulled away, smiling apologetically, and turned as he opened the door that he made eye-contact with another Alpha, about the same height as him, and his body suddenly goes into overload. His skin immediately heats up, and he breathes heavily. _What the fuck?_ Mingi thinks, wrapping his arms around himself as he tries to exit the bathroom, only to be stopped by the Alpha in his way. 

"_Baby,_" He growls into Mingi's ear. Mingi gasps, knees buckling, and he wants to bare himself to the Alpha, give him _everything_, right then and there. He gasps, feeling his knees shake as he tries to keep himself standing, burying his face in the Alpha's neck. It's then that the Alpha behind him makes himself known. 

"Hey, bitch," He says; angry, bitter citrus-y scent filling Mingi's nose and burning the inside of it. He crinkles his nose, holding onto the Alpha in front of him as the other Alpha goes to grab at his arm. "Why are you all pliant and willing for him, but you won't let me fuck you, huh? And you go into _heat_ for him? What a little needy fucking bitch. Jumping from Alpha to Alpha like it's nothing. Aren't you a virgin, anyways? You look like you're about to let him fuck you against the wall right here and now." 

The Alpha that he's holding onto, smelling like spicy cinnamon and sweet sugar, growls again. "Don't fucking touch him unless you want to lose your arm," He threatens, Alpha voice on full display. It makes Mingi's knees buckle even more, and he falls to the ground, hands grasping at the Alpha's belt loops. The Alpha immediately picks him up, threateningly growling at the other Alpha in front of him before carrying him out of the hallway and downstairs into the main party area. It's then that Yeosang must pick up on his heat-muddled scent, because his best friend comes racing towards him and blocks the Alpha from leaving the house. The Alpha growls at the other, and Mingi whines at the noise. 

Yeosang, after getting a good sniff, gasps loud as his eyes widen. "Holy shit. Seonghwa," He calls as his boyfriend speed-walks up to them, "_Seong,_ he found him." 

Seonghwa seems to realize it as well, even though Mingi can't think of anything besides _Alpha, Alpha, Knot, Mine._ He grips onto the Alpha's jacket, eyes hardening at the presence of another Omega. His mind knows it's Yeosang, and that he's mated, but his wolf is telling him that it's a competitor, someone here to take away his Alpha. He hisses at his best friend unknowingly, holding onto the Alpha who's arms he's in tightly. 

"Baby," Yeosang says, stepping closer. Within his clouded mind, his wolf recognizes the scent as Yeosangs, and he falls pliantly again into the Alpha's arms. "Darling, you're in heat. This Alpha, here, is in rut. You're soulmates." He says gently, running his fingers through Mingi's hair—witch hat lost at some point during his escapades—and ignoring the growls coming from the Alpha who's holding him. 

"As much as I want to let you two mate, and be happy tonight, you're both drunk, and need to calm down and get to know each other before you can get together. We'll take you both back to our friend San's apartment, because he's staying at our dorm with Wooyoung tonight. We'll take care of you both." The Alpha holding him seems to not be as hostile now, hearing that there will be a safe place for him and his Omega to stay. 

The Alpha holding him gently lets him down when Seonghwa prompts him to, assuring him with a look that he won't hurt his Omega and showing off his mating mark to the other. Seonghwa picks him up, and Mingi nuzzles into him happily, noticing the older-brother scent immediately. It calms his nerves a little, and helps clear his mind as they walk out into the chilly night. He looks at the Alpha following them, blinking as he really looks at him. I mean, he could've gotten someone really bad looking as his mate. But _shit,_ he was lucky. The Alpha smiles at him, and Mingi hides his flushed face behind Seonghwa's shoulder as he's carried. The Alpha is tall, the same height as Mingi or even a little bit taller, and he's _broad._ His scent is homey, and very fall-ish. Mingi wants to drown in it. He looks over the other's face. His nose is big, but it fits his facial structure. His cheeks are round, and his eyes are big and welcoming. He looks like a _puppy_. Mingi loves it. He's a blonde, with dark brown roots sprouting from the top of his head and beneath the shave on the sides of his head. 

Seonghwa gets them to San's apartment in one piece, and separates them for a while, Seonghwa in front of the Alpha's door and Yeosang in front of Mingi's as they keep them from ravaging each other. When the both of them get off feverishly and quickly, and get a break in-between waves, Yeosang and Seonghwa take them into the living room. 

"So. You're soulmates," Seonghwa explains. The Alpha, now sitting across from him, looks even more flushed, still panting a little bit as he smiles sheepishly at Mingi. His eyes sparkle with happiness now that they're not clouded with lust and need. Mingi blushes and curls into Yeosang's side, hiding his smile into his best friend's shoulder. 

"Your rut and heat will kick back up a lot faster since you're in the same room with each other. Therefore, we need to get you two as acquainted with each other as possible in these few moments of peace." Seonghwa shrugs, leaning back. "Then, Yeosang and I will leave you two to do anything and everything your hearts desire with each other." He looks between the newly-bonded pair. "Let's start with introductions."

The Alpha goes first. He smiles wide, showing off just how much of a puppy he looks like. "Um, I'm Jeong Yunho. I'm pre-med, and I want to work in pediatrics. Maybe as a nurse, or a pediatric doctor. I love kids so much, and I want to take care of them. I'm twenty-one years old. Um... I'm an Alpha, and now, I'm your soulmate." 

Mingi wants to _cry._ His mate is so sweet, so honest, so charismatic. He loves him already. He giggles a little behind his hand, sitting up a little bit better as he speaks next. "I'm Song Mingi. I'm pre-med as well, planning on going into clinical psychiatry. These two weirdos that are sitting with us are my best friends, another soulmate pair, Seonghwa and Yeosang." He points to each of them respectively, and Yunho bows to both of them. He's so _cute._ Mingi clears his throat as he continues. "I'm twenty, which means that you're my hyung, I think. I'm an Omega, and now, I'm _your_ soulmate." 

Yunho looks positively enamored with how Mingi speaks, smile only growing as he looks at the other with those sparkling eyes. He watches as Mingi fumbles with his fingers, the quartet put into calm silence before suddenly Mingi's heat kicks back up. His scent spikes, and he doubles over from where he's sitting as his stomach cramps violently. He whimpers into Yeosang's side, and the other holds him. He watches as Yunho's eyes suddenly go dark, and his once light, sugary scent goes spicier. Mingi gasps, the scent encompassing him entirely, and the Alpha stands. Mingi reaches out for him, and Yunho speed-walks over, picking him up. Seonghwa stops him before he gets too far. 

"Take care of him," He says, gently. It's not a question, but it's not necessarily an order, either. Just a simple sentence. Yunho nods his way, before taking him off to the bedroom he was once residing in. Seonghwa sighs as he falls onto the couch beside Yeosang.

"Well, that could've gone worse," He says. "Do you want to get out of here, so they can be loud and...whatever...in peace?" Seonghwa turns to his mate with a smile, and watches confused as Yeosang buries his giggles into his hand. 

"You're stupid," He says gently. "You act like we don't 'be loud and _whatever_' every month." 

Seonghwa blushes, and grabs Yeosang's hand, pulling him up. "Let's go back to the party." And then, he drags them out of the room, and shuts the door behind them. 

Yunho and Mingi don't hear the front door close, nor do they hear it lock. It's not like they can really care, though, as Mingi latches to Yunho's shoulders, kissing him relentlessly. Their tongues dance across one anothers as they cling to each other, Mingi desperately rolling his hips up against Yunho's hard cock. Mingi pulls away, impatiently yanking at Yunho's shirt and his pants. Mingi discards of his own as Yunho strips down, and Mingi's mouth waters at the sight of his Alpha's cock free, hard against his stomach. His body is _nice._ He doesn't have extremely defined abs, but you can tell he takes really good care of his body. Mingi loves it, and runs his nails down the Alpha's chest. Yunho growls, pinning the Omega down for a moment before he removes his hands from around Mingi's wrists. Mingi sits up, and blinks at his Alpha, needy. 

"Please," He whispers, flushed and mind hazy, "let me suck you off. I want to suck your cock, Alpha." 

Yunho looks taken aback, considering Mingi was never very vocal before, but he nods. He bites his lip, sitting back against the headboard and stroking himself slowly as he beckons Mingi closer. Mingi climbs between his legs, and pulls Yunho's hand from his cock. He looks over him in his entirety. Yunho's rut has kicked in, not as strong as Mingi's heat at the moment, but it's _there_. Mingi can see it in the way that the base of Yunho's cock is already slightly enlarged, a hint for what was to come. His knot. Mingi wants it. Although he's never sucked anyone off before, he gently takes Yunho's cock into his mouth, sucking on the head and licking at the slit. He bobs his head up and down, trying to remember what happened in all of those blowjob porn videos he watched. He sucks him down as deep as he can, which is only about halfway, before he chokes and has to pull off. He coughs a little bit, and Yunho runs his fingers through Mingi's hair, coaxing him.

"It's alright, darling. Only take as much as you can." He says gently, though his voice is rough and laced with lust. Mingi shakes his head. He wants to take it _all_. Even if he chokes, even if he gags... He wants to take it all. Mingi accepts the challenge, staring at him with needy eyes as he goes back down, making eye contact with his Alpha as his head slides down lower, lower, until his nose bumps Yunho's skin, and the Alpha moans loudly, gripping at Mingi's hair as he pulls off, coughing again. He licks at his lips, staring him down with challenging eyes. 

"I can take all of it, Alpha. I'm going to take all of it in my hole, why wouldn't I be able to take it all down my throat?" He whispers. He's probably never felt so confident, so unabashed, and he _loves_ it. He sinks down on Yunho's cock again, and again, feeling him fill up his throat and twitch inside of his mouth. He loves it. He never wants to not suck Yunho's cock. The taste, the fact that it's distinctly his Alpha and no one else makes him wetter than he thinks he's ever been. He pulls off after a while, and looks up to Yunho for praise, to find his Alpha's head thrown back, eyes screwed shut, lips between his teeth and his eyebrows furrowed. When his eyes open, he looks even more ravaging and primal. Mingi's eyes go wide, and it takes half a second before they're flipped, Yunho caging Mingi in by his hands beside his head. Yunho leans down, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. 

Mingi shudders when he feels two fingers slide into his hole without any resistance, the length of them feeling better than any number of his own would feel. He moans into Yunho's mouth as he curls and spreads his fingers, making sure to thoroughly spread him out with four fingers before he finally pulls out. By the time Yunho is done with fingering him, Mingi's arms are over his face, mouth open in continuous moans and whimpers as his sweet spot is continually avoided. Yunho kisses his cheek as he retracts his fingers, pulling Mingi's arms from hiding his face. He kisses Mingi's palms, before placing them on his own shoulders. Mingi wraps his arms around Yunho's neck as he braces himself for what's to come. 

"You ready, baby boy?" He says quietly, worry cutting through the haze of his rut. Mingi nods furiously, pulling Yunho down to capture his lips in a deep kiss, pressing his tongue incessantly inside of Yunho's mouth. The Alpha accepts him readily, sucking on his tongue. It's a mess of spit and wet, wet noises that come from both of them as they kiss, but Mingi is so needy that he doesn't have time to be embarrassed. He pulls away just for a moment, staring into Yunho's eyes. 

"Fuck me, Alpha." He whispers. "Break this heat. Break _me._ Mate me. I'm yours." His short sentences seem to do something right, because Yunho sits up, pulling Mingi by his hips closer to him, and positions his cock at the rim of Mingi's hole. Mingi is straight _dripping_ at this point, so in combination with the careful stretching, Yunho's cock slides in easily. It still fills Mingi up better than he's ever felt, though. Better than any toy, any knotted dildo he's ever used to help with his heats. It feels _real,_ hot, pulsing, and so big. He feels it in his stomach, in his throat. He's so full, it feels so _good._ Mingi screams out in pleasure when Yunho pulls back and thrusts back in hard. 

He sets a brutal, quick pace, and intertwines Mingi's and his fingers as he fucks into him hard and fast. Mingi's mouth is constantly open from the string of broken moans and whimpers of his Alpha's name. It isn't until Yunho leans over Mingi's body, bending him in half, that he feels the head of Yunho's cock press directly against his prostate. He screams, throwing his head back as his whole body shakes. He shouts out Yunho's name, who keeps the angle and fucks into him even harder than Mingi ever thought he could be fucked. Then again, it _is_ his first time, so it makes sense when he's continually surprised by changes that Yunho makes to the angle or the pace and makes him feel even more boneless and pliant for his Alpha to take him. 

It isn't long before Yunho's knot begins to swell, filling him up even more than Mingi thought was possible. He whines, eyes widening as he panics a little, gripping onto Yunhos' hands as he looks down to see just how big his knot is getting. Mingi gasps out, "It's not gonna fit," He whispers, "It—it won't fit, Alpha. Your knot won't fit," He says, panicked. Yunho shakes his head, pressing into him deeper.

"It will, baby. It will. It'll fit. You were meant to take my knot. It will fit." He growls the last few words, fucking into him harder, shoving his knot past Mingi's rim and making the Omega scream in both pleasure and pain. The pressure is overwhelming. He feels Yunho's knot inside of his throat, in his head, in his chest... It's so big, it fills him to the brim. He never knew he could even fit something that big inside of him. His knotted dildos were never as big as Yunho, and now that he's felt what it's like to be fucked and knotted by a real Alpha, he's not sure how he feels. It's so much at once, the pressure of Yunho's cock being pressed against so hard against his prostate, it's overwhelming. Yunho's hand wraps around Mingi's cock, stroking him fast as the Omega trembles at the overwhelming pleasure. It's so much at once, and he doesn't even notice the build-up of his orgasm. He only knows when it hits him, sobbing and screaming as he cums, clenching hard around Yunho's cock as his back arches off the bed so hard that Yunho has to hold him to prevent him from seriously messing up his back. The Omega sobs as he comes down, cumming harder than he ever has in his life with his Alpha's knot deep inside of him. Yunho buries his face in his neck as he lays down on top of him, knot fully formed and sealing them together as he rocks his hips only a few more times before he, too, cums. Mingi can feel it filling him, and he places a hand over his stomach as he's filled up with the Alpha's cum, making him feel even fuller than before. Mingi didn't know it was possible. 

When Yunho comes down, Mingi's still crying, so Yunho frowns and kisses his cheeks, turning them so Mingi and himself can be more comfortable. "Did I hurt you, baby?" Yunho whispers, holding Mingi's face in his hands and wiping away his tears with his thumbs. Mingi shakes his head, smiling at him a little as he continues to pant.

"N-No, Yunho. I'm okay. J-Just really...overwhelming for my first time, that's all." He nuzzles into Yunho's palms against his face, smiling contentedly now that he's not getting his brains fucked out. "It felt really, really good. It feels really good. I like being this full." 

Yunho smiles at him, sighing happily. "Thank God. I thought I hurt you," he says quietly. Mingi shakes his head. His eyebrows furrow in confusion, though, because he doesn't feel like there's anything different besides the knot inside of him. His neck feels fine, if not a little sore from thrashing his head around so much when he was being fucked. 

"Did you not bite me?" He whimpers. "Why didn't you bite me?" 

Yunho frowns, holding his face in his hands still. "Baby. I want to bite you and mate you fully whenever we become best friends and fall hopelessly in love. Not that I'm not on my way there already, but I want to get to know you better. I want to get to know everything about you. I want us to be like an old, annoying married couple by the time we mate." He pushes Mingi's hair from his face. "Don't get me wrong, now that I have you I will never let you go. You won't be able to go a full day without seeing my annoying ass trailing you like a puppy. There's a reason my name is golden retriever, babe." He smiles a little, trying to lighten the mood. Mingi smiles, feeling his worry melt away. Of course Yunho was the type to do something like this. Sure, he didn't mate him, but it's not like the Alpha doesn't want him as his mate. He just...wants to wait until they know each other better. 

Which is amicable. It's sweet. Mingi loves him already. It's kind of crazy, how quickly you fall in love when it's your soulmate that you're falling for. Mingi doesn't regret a thing. He looks over at his discarded costume on the floor of San's room, looking over Yunho's face and watching his eyes slip closed as he threatens to fall asleep. Mingi gently traces shapes into his shoulder as he's held, smiling at how gently he's being held. How good he was taken care of. 

It was a good idea he went to this party, after all. He got to dress up, spend time with friends, and—most importantly—he met his soulmate. The future love of his life. The father of his children. His everything. 


	2. A Question

So, this kinda blew up a little. First of all, thank you for the kudos and the bookmarks and all of the reads.

_Because_ it kind of blew up, I was wondering: Would you guys like it if I added onto this universe? Not necessarily with Yungi, but maybe a side story about Yeosang and Seonghwa, or San and Wooyoung? Or another pairing in the same universe that don't necessarily overlap with Yungi's storyline? Let me know in the comments. Thank you all again for reading 'Take My Hand, It's You and Me' and I look forward to seeing what y'all think about me doing something else with this in the future!! 

Thank you again! 

\- _promisejoon_


End file.
